1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp with snow removing structure, whereby snow on a top of the lamp can automatically leave the lamp when the snow is accumulated to a certain amount.
2. Description of Related Art
An outdoor lamp such as a street lamp is widely installed throughout the country due to road safety and security purpose. Conventionally, the street lamp includes a lamp post and a lamp body fastened at a top of the lamp post. A light source with high luminance irradiation is installed in a bottom of the lamp body and provides light to the ground. However, since the lamp body is exposed to ambient air, the lamp body is often covered with snow or ice in snow/snowstorm day. The snow or ice accumulated on the lamp body, if too much, possibly causes a heavy load on the lamp body which may result in a damage to the lamp body or even a break of the lamp body from the lamp post.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp with snow removing structure to remove snow or ice thereon when the snow or ice accumulated thereon reaches a predetermined amount.